Rowan's Reward
by booklions unite
Summary: I noticed there are not many Rowan x Aelin fics, so I had to fix that, (rated M for smut) MODERN DAY Aelin and Rowan go to work out and things get heated... LEMONS in second chapter, sorry I'm terrible at summarizing
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I do not own any of these wonderful characters, they all belong to Sarah J. Maas and her wonderful world. I just merely am spinning the characters into a new world. Thanks so much for reading._

 **Rowan's POV**

"Are you ready yet?" I hear Aelin question from somewhere in our room. "Of course," I say groggily as I bring my face up from the pillow, "I was just having a nap as I waited for y-" I stop as my eyes rest on Aelin, her hair is tied back in a braid and she is wearing tight black and pink leggings and a dark black sports bra, not leaving much to my imagination. I slowly take in her form and feel my mouth become slightly unhinged. "If your done staring," she says, snapping me out of my trance, "i'd appreciate if you would get the hell outta bed so we can go to the gym." Aelin then bends down to tie her shoes, giving me an excellent view of her ass and I hear a growl come from deep in my chest. "Not dressed like that" I argue as I slowly peel myself out of bed. She finishes tying her shoes and stands up, I wrap my arms around her from behind and plant a trail of kisses down her kneck. "You'll just have to fend off all boys I guess..." she says as she leans back against my chest. "Oh, shut up," I laugh into her neck before lightly shoving her, she giggles before moving to shove me back, but I dodge her and pick her up, throwing her over my shoulder and taking off down the hall.

 **Aelin's POV**

"Rowannnn," I yell before slipping into a long string of giggles, I try to squirm my way free but he holds fast. I start lightly pounding on his back and kicking my feet, he laughs and I feel the vibrations throughout my body. "Please," I say as we near the entrance to the little gym that connects to our apartment building (there's almost never anyone in it but still, its embarrassing to have your boyfriend carry you in like a sack of potatoes.) He stops walking and I can hear the smirk on his face when he says "what's in it for me?" I smack him and laugh "I'll let you win if we spar," I suggest. Rowan only snorts in reply, "fine, you'll get your reward later," I whisper in his ear while running my hands down his back. He shivers and lets me down, I start to turn to walk into the gym but he keeps his hands on my hips. "And what exactly," he whispers, leaning down so I can feel his warm breath on my ear, "is my reward going to be?" I put my arms around his neck and pull him down so my face is right beside his ear. "You'll just have to wait and see," I whispered, I quickly bite his ear lobe, making him growl and tighten his hands on my waist, then turn and walk into the gym, trailing my hand down his chest as I leave him behind, completely flustered in the hall. _Today's training is going to be fun,_ I think with a smirk as I push the gym doors open.

 **Rowan's POV**

I follow Aelin like a man on a drug, keeping my eyes on her swaying hips until she disappears in to the gym. I try desperately to collect myself before I enter the gym doors. I finally enter the gym to find Aelin in the empty room surrounded by unused workout machines sitting on the blue carpet. She's already started stretching so i join her, after a few minutes of stretching out all the muscles and tendons we could we start training. I start with push-ups, like I always do, and Aelin goes to do whatever she normally does. I fall into the rhythm of the workout and it gets my head out of... well Aelin- until a pair of small but strong hands wrap around my neck and I feel the extra weight of Aelin lying on my back. I grunt from the effort but continue my push-ups. Aelin moves her hands down my arms and squeezes my biceps while slowly kissing down my neck "Aelin," I whisper, using what shred of will-power I have and continuing my push-ups. "Mmmhh" she murmurs into my neck as she moves her hands back up my arms and down my stomach, pulling the hem of my shirt up-trying to get it off. "We should uh, probably start our, um," I stutter as her hands keep roaming my body, having abandoned my shirt, "training," I finish with some effort. "As you wish," she whispers onto my skin. I can feel her smiling as she gets off my back as I stay in plank position. I slowly get up to find Aelin smiling at me. "What?" I ask, not sure I want to know the answer. "I see your _friend_ has come to join us" she says, looking south. I look at my semi and say a string of curses in my head. When I look up Aelin is sauntering over to me "I was thinking," she says as she nears me, "since we're all warmed up," she smirks eyeing my crotch, "we could spar for a bit." "hmm?" I hum as she gets to me, I wrap my arms around her waist as I say "interesting choice." Our forheads touch and she wraps her arms around my neck, "why's that?" she questions, "because, I always beat you." I say smirking. "we'll see," Aelin smiles and stands on her tiptoes and kisses me. I find a smile on my face too, and lean in.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Once again: I do not own any of these wonderful characters, they all belong to Sarah J. Maas and her wonderful world. Thanks so much for reading_

Chapter 2

 **Aelin's POV**

The kiss starts out slow but escalates quickly, Rowan puts his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly give it to him and I moan softly as our tongues start their battle for dominance. Rowan moves his hands down to grab my butt and starts to lift me up, I smile and pull away, feeling him get even harder in between my legs. "what?" He asks quickly, completely out of breath. "Did I hurt you?" He rambles on, concern flooding his eyes. I laugh as he puts me down "No, nothing like that," I say smugly, "someone just seems to be getting a little too excited." I eye his bulge and he blushes. "I mean, we still have to spar," I whisper as I wrap my hands around his neck, I hear him suck in a breath as I kiss up his jaw and nibble his earlobe, "I hope you didn't forget, a women needs her exercise you know," I purr into his ear. Rowan growls and tightly grabs my waist, I turn my face to look at him and he smirks _I hope you're prepared to lose._

 **Rowan's POV**

Aelin chuckles and turns, walking to the mat, she looks back only to give me a wink as she bites her lip. I have to fight to keep my heart rate normal and to keep colour from painting my cheeks. it annoys me how much off an affect Aelin has on me, but I start walking, following her to the make shift sparing mat in the far corner of the gym. She stops at one end of the mat, taking up her stance, I do the same, trying to avoid the... situation in my pants. Aelin notices and smirks, _need some help there, lover boy?_ I rearrange my features and shoot back _yes, that would be lovely._ Aelin raises her eyebrows _I might be willing to help you, if you win that is..._ I don't give Aelin any warning before I pounce.

 **Aelin's POV**

Rowan runs at me and I barely have time to move to the side and avoid his jab, he uses my under preparedness to his advantage and brings his left knee up into my stomach. I stagger backwards- even though he didn't hit me as hard as he could have, it hurts like Hell.- I recover and duck into a crouch before his roundhouse kick, aimed at my head _bastard_ , is able to hit me. I use my leg to sweep his foot that is still on the ground out from under him and he falls to the ground. Rowan quickly rocks back on his hands and springs up from the ground as gracefully as a... Well I actually can't think of something that graceful, like a hawk on steroids, I guess. I snap out of my strange fantasy and focus on Rowan. He swiftly attacks, a right handed punch I easily deflect followed by a kick with the same fate, but then he lands a left hook right into my side, once again I stagger and Rowan uses his advantage to kick me right in the stomach, again, with just enough force to knock me on my ass. I rock back on my hands- or try to- only to find Rowan pinning me down. He smiles down at me, he knows hes won.

 **Rowan's POV**

I stare at Aelin for a moment and my smile falters, "why did you let me win?" I ask, remembering how easy it was to land that left hook, she should have been able to block it. I un pin her arms and legs, still laying on top of her. She smiles up at me and says sweetly "I promised you a reward," she laughs at me as I frown, "what, were you expecting something else?" Aelin says innocently as she wraps her hands behind my neck and brings them up into my hair. I exhale shakily as her hands slowly roam down my back and arms. I move so now I am only resting on my elbows, which are on either side of her head, "well, I was hoping you were going help me out with a certain problem." I say my voice husky as I press my erection into her. Even with all the material between us she sucks in a breath "and what would that problem be?" she whispers, acting as if she didn't get the hint. Her eyes gleam with amusement when I growl. I lean down to kiss her neck, trying desperately to hide the blush on my cheeks. "I need you Aelin." I murmur into her skin, I feel her shiver as she says "hmmmm," shes quite for a few moments, pretending to be in deep thought, I smile as I make my way up her jaw, leaving trails of kisses and flicking out my tongue every once in a while. "I guess I can help you with that too," she says with mock boredom. I lift my face from her jaw and smile down at her, she smiles back and wraps her arms around my neck pulling me down to her mouth, and I get lost in the world of Aelin.

 **Aelin's POV**

I kiss Rowan slowly, savouring every moment. after awhile I knot my fingers in his hair and pull slightly, asking him for more. he quickly obliges and I run my tongue along his lip, he makes me wait and I groan against his lips. He laughs slightly and I take the chance to slip my tongue into his mouth. This time he moans as our tongues start to dance with each other. After a few moments I bite his lip as I pull away, I tug up on the bottom of his shirt, he gets the message and sits up to take it off. he lays back ontop of me and I run my hands up his abs and chest until they stop behind his neck, I stroke his cheek with my thumb then move my right hand to cup his face. He covers my hand with his and looks me in the eye _I love you, Fireheart_ his eyes seem to say "I love you too," I whisper, like it is the most precious secret in the world.

 **Rowan's POV**

I feel a smile tug at my lips and slowly tilt my head so I can kiss her hand. I keep my eyes on her, Aelin, my Fireheart, as I take her hand and kiss each of her fingertips, she closes her eyes and I lean down so I can kiss up her stomach, I reach under her sports bra and slip my thumb under the fabric, stroking the bottom of her breast, and getting a quite moan from Aelin. Without warning she flips us over so she's on top and attacks my mouth, our tongues collide and I gasp as Aelin lightly strokes my erection. Aelin then starts rubbing her hips roughly into to mine "fuck Aelin," I moan into her mouth. I break away slightly and rip her sports bra off her, flipping us over. "You're beautiful," I murmur as I lower my head to her breast, even though we've done this before I don't think I will ever get over how beautiful she is. She is like a wildfire, I thought, beautiful yet dangerous.

 **Aelin's POV**

Rowan kisses around my nipple, teasing me, when he flicks his tongue out and licks my nipple I moan, twining my hands in his hair "Rowan," I plead as he continues kissing around my nipple, and starts to trace the outline of my other breast with his hand, he smiles and sweetly says "yes?" he licks across my nipple as I try to form a sentence "I, uh, p-ple-" Rowan suddenly bites down on my nipple making me scream in pleasure. "'Please' what Aelin, use your words," he says smugly, starting to kiss his way down my stomach. As he slowly pulls down my skin tight leggings he looks up at me "tell me what you want," he says huskily. I try, but I can feel his warm breath on the heat of my soaking wet core and couldn't even think straight. Rowan starts stroking up and down my inner thigh, getting closer to where I need him with every stroke, I try to hold back a whimper but fail miserably. Rowan growls at the sounds coming out of my mouth. His hand finally reaches my panties and he starts stroking me through them, he licks his lips as I moan and says "you're so fucking wet Aelin," he bends his head down and grabs the top of my panties in his mouth. I suck in a breath as he starts to slowly pull them down with his teeth. "You know," Rowan starts, "since this is my reward, I should get to do whatever I want with you." he takes my clit in his mouth and sucks hard for emphasis, I let out an inhuman moan and my hands fly to his head, trying to push his face closer to my core, Rowan chuckles before saying, "don't you agree?" His words send vibrations up my core, "umm-hmm, y-yes," I gasp out. "Good," he smiles wickedly and moves his fingers around my clit in slow circles, I start to squirm, needing him to stop this sweet torture "p-please," I stutter. "'Please' what?" he repeats "Please just-" halfway through my sentence Rowan shoves a finger inside of me "Rowan, ohh, fuck yes, more," is all I can get out, but Rowan pulls his finger out of me slowly. I whimper loudly Rowan licks his finger and whispers in my ear, "if you do what I say then you will get more, deal? Ill give you what you want but you must follow my orders first." I nod slightly and say, "I'm all yours."

 **Rowan's POV**

I decide to give her pleasure, if only to hear her moan again, God, shes so fucking hot. I grab one breast in one hand and roll her nipple between my fingers, the other nipple I take into my mouth and start to suck on it and bite it. I look up to see Aelin tilt her head back and close her eyes before moaning my name loudly, turning me on tenfold. Finally I can't take it anymore. I finish fondling her breasts and rip off my underwear, I can't believe she hasn't already ripped them off herself, but I don't find myself caring too much as I place my rock hard dick in between her breasts, I take her breasts and squeeze my dick in between them. I moan at the feeling of her breasts gliding along my shaft as I start to thrust my hips forward and back. After a few moments I ground out, "can you suck my..." I didn't get to finish before her mouth took me in and she started swirling her tongue around my tip and sucking, meeting my thrusts with a hard suck. "ohh... fuck yea th... ohhhh" I moaned trying to make some sense. I felt myself coming close and started thrusting harder, Aelin took her hand and wrapped it around my base, pumping what wasn't between her breasts. "Im gonna... AELIN," I shouted as I climaxed all over her chest and into her mouth, she swallowed slowly, God she was hot. "Clean yourself up," I demanded, and she obliged, licking my cum off her chest and never breaking eye contact with me. A growl rips out of my throat and I lift her chin up to look at me, I study Aelin's face for a second before crushing my lips to hers, she moans as I bite her bottom lip and I slide my tongue into her mouth. as the kiss gets more heated, I slide my finger into her. she gasps and starts moaning into my mouth as I pump in and out of her. I smile as I add a second then later a third finger. "Rowan, I.. need," Aelin gasps out. Her nails scrape across my back and I can't help but moan. I flip her onto her hands and knees and place my member at her entrance, I lean over her and whisper, "tell me what you want Aelin," "I need you to fuck me Rowan, fuck me hard, make me _scream_." Aelin practically yells the last word, making me growl.

 **Aelin's POV**

Rowan suddenly thrusts into me, I tilt my head back and let out an inhuman moan. He continues smashing me and grunts from the effort. "Fuck Aelin, your so damn tight," he pants from behind me. He fills me right up and I whimper at the sensations going through me. "Rowannn..." I groan in pleasure. I feel his hand come around my front and start rubbing my clit roughly, "ohhh, Fuck... Rowan Im close ohh.." I can hear Rowan panting as he growls "come for me Aelin," and slaps my ass. That puts me over the edge and I scream his name as I hit my climax, "ROWAN, ohh fuck ohh," I hear him milliseconds later "shit... oh AELIN!" he yells as he cums inside of me. he continues pumping slowly, as he bring us down from our high he buries his sweaty head into my neck. "I love you so much Aelin." I collapse onto the ground and turn to face him, "i take it you liked your reward then?" Rowan just smiles and leans down to lightly peck my lips.

 _A/N thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, I appreciate any review, I was also thinking of writing an actual fanfiction, not just a one shot. Please let me know if this is a good idea :)_


End file.
